The Missing Heart
by rosiegirl01
Summary: This is the sequel from Lost In Love Rose had the twins which are Dimitri's I totally suck summaries! Rose doesn't know how to act around Dimitri anymore. Uncle Adrian Uncle Christian Auntie Lissa is in this one too Please read Lost In Love before reading this one so you understand better
1. Chapter 1 Angles of Heaven

**Hi everyone**

**this is the sequel to LOST IN**** LOVE**

**thank you for following me here in The Missing Heart**

**enjoy!**

**and don't forget to Reviews and give me advices so I can approve my writing skill**

**thank you!**

**Rose's point of view**

4 months almost 5 since Dimitri left the second time later

Well I had my beautiful childrens about 3 weeks ago I named my son **Joseph Mason Christian Hathaway** and my daughter **Josephine Vasilisa Amelia Hathaway**.

**(do you like their names)** My beautiful children, It was hard to be a mother to 2 babies at the same time but of course my friends enjoyed taking care of them.

" Oh Rose, Joseph and Josephine are so beautiful" Lissa said while smiling brightly at me.

Joseph has his father's eyes Dimitri and did not cry a lot like his little sister. Josephine is more like me, she cries a lot but she has Dimitri's smile.

I felt a little guilty for not telling Dimitri about the twins.

When I looked to Adrian who was holding Joseph and sitting on the couch and smiling to Joseph.

" Adrian, would be a great father" Lissa said while holding Josephine in her arms.

" Yeah, you're right he would be" I said to her. So would Dimitri.

" They are so cute, Rose" Mia said happily and playing with Josephine.

I smiled and walked over to Adrian and said " How are you feeling" smiling at him.

" I am in love with your children, Little Damphir" He said smiling at me.

" I know" I said with a little laugh.

I bought a big house **( Pic on profile)** with a swimming pool. It was close to court and Lissa's mansion.

My friends took turns to watch the twins but the ones that came often was Adrian and Christian. It was funny to see them holding little babies and actually working together.

**5 years**** later**

I now was the head of the guardians at court and Lissa's guardian too and in 2 months it will be Lissa's coronation. She has been working really hard to prepared herself.

I was in bed asleep until someone was running towards my bedroom.

" Mommy wake up" Josephine said while jumping on my bed and then Joseph walked in and said " Good morning mommy"

" Morning sweeties" I said while getting out of my bed.

" C'mon Let's get you dress up" I said smiling and taking them into their bedrooms. I helped them get dress God! Joseph look so much like Dimitri, he is calm and patient but Josephine isn't she has long wavy brown hair and brown eyes she has Dimitri's smile , sometimes she gets really bossy.

Adrian is downstairs ready to take care of the twins.

" Joseph, Josephine Uncle Adrian is waiting for you downstairs" I said to them, they nodded and ran down the stairs and yelled at the same time " Uncle Adrian!"

Adrian was almost like their father , He played with them and took good care of them while I was in a meeting or guarding Lissa and made breakfast for them and me.

" Morning, Little Damphir" Adrian said as I was going down the stairs.

" Morning , Adrian" I said and hugged him.

" You want breakfast?" He said while pouring milk into the bowls for the twins.

I looked at the watch I had on and said " Shit! I'm going to be late" I had a meeting in 10 minutes.

I kissed my Joseph and Josephine and told them I love them very much and hugged Adrian again and ran out the door.

I found Lissa waiting for me in front of the meeting room. " Sorry I'm late" I said to her.

She rolled her eyes and said " We have 5 minutes left"

I nodded at the guardian who was guarding the door to open it.

I found the Queen Tatiana and nodded to her and went to my seat next to her. Auntie Tatiana sat at the end of the table, I sat on her right and Lissa sat on her left.

The meeting was 3 hours long. They were discussing the protection program that will be use on the coronation day.

" I will be guarding Princess Vasilisa and there will be 20 guardians patrolling the court. There will be 3 guardians guarding the wards and making sure there will be no threats at all time during the ceremony and there will be 6 guardians guarding the north, south,east and west gates for 4 days. I believe we can protect the princess without any harm coming to her" I said to everyone with a confident face and voice.

I looked at Auntie Titiana and she smiled and nodded and said " That is a very wise Guardian Hathaway"

"I agree with Guardian Hathaway" Guardian Hanson said. Guardian James Hanson was 10 years older than me but he was nice.

Everyone agreed with me and I was shocked to see that. Only Rose Hathaway can do that.

" Finally it's finish" Lissa said as we walked out of the meeting room.

" It was a hell of a meeting" I said while walking with her in the hallway.

" Rose, can I go and visit Joseph and Josephine" Lissa said giving me the puppy please eyes at me.

" Sure!" I said smiling and Lissa hugged.

"Lissa, Rose!" Christian yelled while walking towards us looking very worried and scared.

" What the hell, Christian" I said with a frown on my face.

" Rose please don't be angry. Lord Badica and Belikov are coming to court for the coronation and maybe staying F-O-R-E-V-E-R" Christian said shakingly.

" What!" I said being so shock my jaw dropped to the floor.

" When will they be here" Lissa asked looking seriously at Christian.

" 15 Minutes" Christian said looking very scared.

My jaw dropped right through the floor.

" Rose, It will be okay" Lissa said looking very worried.

" I really hope it will be, Lissa" I said I felt a shiver through my spine.

Damn! I'm really damned this time, Dimitri is coming back, Shit! shit! Rose, What am I going to do.

" I need to go and get the twins" I said to Lissa and Christian. For the first time I was scared of Dimitri, if I saw him I think I would just freeze right in front of him. I was still a little mad at him leaving me again. But Shit! I'm really screwed up this time, I was a afraid to face Dimitri. but fear was a lot more powerful than anger right now.

So Lissa and Christian walked back to my house with me and I found the twins with Adrian.

" Mommy!" Joseph and Josephine said out loud in excitement and ran to me, I hugged them and kissed their foreheads and when they saw Lissa and Christian, they ran to them and hugged their knees and said " Uncle Chrissie, Auntie Lissa we miss you" The twin said at the same time. I smiled at how cute they were.

" How was the meeting, Little Damphir" Adrian asked me with a smile.

" It was good for the first time they agreed to my plan" I said with a smile.

" Something is troubling you, What is it, Little Damphir your aura shows it" Adrian said with a frown and a worried look on his handsome face.

" Dimitri is here at court and I'm scared, Adrian" I said almost crying but I didn't.

" Remember my promise that I made with you the day Belikov left" Adrian said looking concerned at me.

" Yeah, I remember" I said and all so nodded at him.

" Mommy, what's wrong" Josephine asked me with a frown on her beautiful little face.

" Nothing my sweetie" I said with a smile and I went to hugged her.

I love my children so much, They fill my heart with joy.

" Are you sure, Mommy" Joseph said walking over to me and then he hugged me.

" I am sure, sweetie" I whispered into his ear.

And then he pulled away from the hug and smiled.

I smiled back.

" Can I talk to you" Adrian said looking very serious

" Yeah sure" I said and pointed to upstairs.

He followed me upstairs to my bedroom.

" What is it, Adrian" I said to him.

" You have to tell him about the twins" Adrian said being very serious.

" I don't know if I can, Adrian" I said shakingly.

" Rose, I don't want to upset you or make you angry but he has the right to know" Adrian said looking very worried.

" He has lost the right to know about his children" I said angrily with tears running down my cheeks.

" I'm so sorry, Rose" Adrian said really looking guilty and then he hugged me,

" I gonna think about it" I said while wiping away the tears on my face.

" Okay" Adrian said smiling at me.

I nodded and smiled. Then we went down the stairs and saw the twins playing with Lissa and Christian and laughing out loud.

I smiled because they were all so happy.

**I just finished writing chapter 1 of The Missing Heart.**

**Do you guys like the sound of the plot? I hope you do : D**

**Thank you for your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Rough Road of Love

**Here it is The Missing Heart chapter 2**

**Thank you for the reviews**

**I love you all.**

**This my second fanfic.**

**Rose's point of view**

" Hi mommy " Joseph and Josephine said at the same time.

" Who's hungry" Lissa asked everyone.

" I am" Josephine said and raising her little hand up.

" Let's go to the cafeteria" Christian said and smiling at the twins.

" Yay!" The twin said and jumping up and down being very excited.

So we all took the twins to the cafeteria and got some food to eat and we sat down at a round white talked for a little while.

" Rose, I've got to go" Lissa said looking a little sad.

" Okay, Liss" I said to her smiling.

" Good bye Joseph, Josephine I love you all so much"Lissa said to the twins and kissed their forehead.

"Bye Auntie Lissa bye Uncle Chrissie" the twins said and waved at Lissa and Christian who were leaving.

and then the moroi girl came and said " Lord Ivashkov The Queen wishes to see you"

Adrian nodded and turned to me and the twins and said " I'm so sorry,Rose I'll go and visit right after I'm finish with Auntie Tatiana" Adrian said looking very sad to leave.

" Bye Uncle Adrian" The twins said and waved at Adrian and Adrian waved back.

" Let's go guys" I told the twins and as we were walking down the hallway I saw Dimitri standing there doing nothing and then he saw me and I just put on my guardian face.

Shit! And I had to walk pass him to get home. While I was walking pass him and he said " Hi, Rose" I couldn't just ignore him in front of my children that would be bad example. So I said " Hi Guardian Belikov" I said feeling very uncomfortable. I saw him flinched because he doesn't like me when I call him Guardian Belikov.

Then Dimitri's eye were on the twins and he knelt down to their height and said " Hi My name is Dimitri Belikov"

And of course I taught my children manners and Joseph said " My name is Joseph Mason Christian Hathaway"

then Josephine said " My name is Josephine Vasilisa Amelia Hathaway"

Dimitri smiled and said " It's nice to meet you Joseph and Josephine"

The twins smiled. Then Dimitri got back up and said" How are you, Rose" looking at me sadly.

" I'm fine, What are you doing here" I asked try to sound as nice as I could.

" Lord Badica wanted to come and stay with his family here" Dimitri said looking at me with pain and sadness.

" Oh, Aren't you suppose to be guarding him" I said trying not to sound angry or uncomfortable. It was hard.

" I will be guarding him again in 12 hours" Dimitri said

and then I felt someone pulling my sleeve and it was Josephine, so I bend down to her and she whispered to my ear saying " Can we invite him to dinner"

I love my daughter and I hate seeing her be unhappy. I got back up to Dimitri who was looking frustrated and I said " Josephine thinks you should come and have dinner with us at our house, Would you like to come" I said that through gritted teeth. Dimitri looked a little surprised by that and telling the truth I was too

" Sure, What time" Dimitri said looking a little happier.

" How about at six and do you know where my house is" I said trying to put on a blank face. Inside I was kind of happy to have him come over.

" No, I don't" Dimitri said with his head down

" C'mon we'll show you" I said to him. I saw a smile in the corner of his lips.

He followed us and then Josephine suddenly look like she was about to faint while walking, she has been very quiet. I stopped and asked Josephine" Josephine are you okay sweetheart"

" I don't feel good" Josephine said looking pale than normal.

So I picked her up and started to walked.

" Is Josephine Okay, Rose" Dimitri asked me looking very worried.

" She has been very quietly normally she has tons of things to talk about." I said to Dimitri.

It was hard to hold Josephine with one arm and the other arm Joseph was holding. My arm was starting to feel like there were needles poking me, so I tried to move my arm a little bit to find a comfortable position for my arm.

" Do you need help, Roza" Dimitri said looking at me with worry.

" I'm fine" I said to him and then he stopped and said " Yes, you do, Roza" Dimitri said with a sigh.

He took Josephine and hold her and she rested her head on his shoulder. It was beautiful to see father and daughter together.

When we got home, Dimitri asked " Where is Josephine's bedroom"

" Upstairs the last room by the window" I said while pointing at the stairs. The twins had separate bedrooms.

I followed them while Joseph was sitting on the couch downstairs.

Dimitri put Josephine down on to her bed and then he put the covers over her.

" Mommy can you play the piano" Josephine said sitting in her bed.

" Not right now sweetheart, you need to rest" I said to her while walking to her bed and bend down to her height and smiled.

"Alright" Josephine said looking very sad and then she laid back down.

Dimitri who was standing by the door frame waiting patiently.

" You play the piano?" Dimitri asked with a frown on his face.

" Yeah I do" I said and walked out the door.

Dimitri followed me downstairs.

Joseph was trying to play River flows in you by Yiruma on the piano. It was a hard song to play.

" Mommy I can't play it, It's too hard" Joseph said being really upset.

" Nothing is too hard if you try hard enough" I said with a smile and walked over to him. Then sat down on the chair.

" Here, Let me show you" I said while putting my fingers on the keys.

I started to play. After I finished playing Dimitri said " That was beautiful, Roza" with a small smile on his face.

Then he received a phone call and talked on the phone outside and came back in and said " I have some important things to take care of, I'll be back at six"

I just nodded and then he went outside. And that's when I decided I should tell Joseph about Dimitri.

" Joseph I need to tell you something about your father" I said looking seriously at him.

" Okay, Mommy" Joseph said to me with a smile. Joseph is such a good boy I love him so much.

" Guardian Dimitri Belikov is your father but he doesn't know that he has a beautiful son and daughter, But you can't tell him yet. Okay?" I said as tears were almost running down my cheeks.

" Okay, Mommy" Joseph said looking very sad.

" I'm so sorry, honey" I said hugging him and crying.

" It's okay mommy" Joseph said in my ear softly.

I am so grateful for my son. He is so calm and patient.

" Dimitri Belikov is our father" Josephine said looking sad by the railing.

" Yes, come here" I said as I pull away from the hug.

Josephine walked over to me and started to cry and I hugged her. I felt so guilty for not telling Dimitri about the twins. The pain felt like knives stabbing me in my heart. I hated to see Joseph and Josephine sad. I pulled away from the hugged and wipe off the tears on Josephine's face.

" Do you want to start cooking dinner?" I asked the twins and smiled.

The twins nodded and smile and ran to the kitchen.

" Okay I have decided what menu we should make for dinner" I said to the twins

We made spaghetti, salad, mix fruit and chocolate fudge. While we were carrying the food into the dining room, Dimitri walked in and started to help carry the plates into the dining room.

Then the twins started to run around me while I was carrying the spaghetti sauce in my hand and almost dropped it but luckily I set it down fast enough on the table.

" Hey, Dimitri I need to talk to you" I said to Dimitri, He nodded.

We walked upstairs and went into my bedroom. I felt nervous and scared.

" Dimitri I need to tell you something about the twins" I said shakingly almost couldn't find my voice. But I had to tell him I didn't want to see my twins unhappy because their father didn't know who they are.

" You can tell me anything, Roza" Dimitri said looking a little worried.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you this a long time ago but I wasn't expecting this to happen to me" I said and started to cry.

" Roza, what are you talking about" Dimitri said moving towards me but I back away.

" Don't hug me because you might hate me forever" I said. I was scared so scared that my body was shaking.

" I would never hate you, Roza" Dimitri said looking worried.

" No, you don't understand, the twins are yours, I'm shadow-kissed and that changes everything!" I kind of snapped and then I back away until I hit the wall and sank on the floor, I put my hands on my face and just cry.

" You can hate me as much as you want but don't hate them just don't hate them" I said between my sobs.

" Why didn't you tell me" Dimitri said calmly but very serious.

"Because I hated you for leaving, I hated you because I still love you, I hated myself for not to be able to forget you" I said shakingly.

Then Dimitri came over to me and hugged me and said" I would never hate you, Roza"

I automatically put my arms around his neck and hugged him and said " I'm so sorry"

We hugged for a little while and I said " We should go down the twins are probably waiting for us"

Dimitri nodded and smiled. We went downstairs and saw Joseph and Josephine playing the piano together and then they saw me and smiled.

Dimitri and I walked over to them and then Joseph said " Mommy I can play the song now" Joseph said happily and his eyes sparkle.

" Very good Joseph" I said and smiled at him.

Then I turned to Dimitri and said" You should get to know them, they'll enjoy that a lot"

Dimitri nodded and got closer to them and that is when Josephine ran to him and put her little arms around him and said" Welcome home Daddy". I saw her beautiful smile on her face, She was so happy. I could tell Dimitri wasn't expecting that from her but then he responded with a smile.

" Welcome back Dad" Joseph said with a smile on his face.

Dimitri hugged both of them.

**Thank you for your reviews**


	3. Chapter 3 The Stolen Love

**The Missing heart chapter 3**

**Please review**

**thank you for your time.**

**bye!**

**enjoy.**

**Rose's point of view**

I was happy to see Dimitri with the twins.

" Ready for dinner?" I asked all of them.

They all nodded and smiled. Then Lissa walked into the house and smiled.

_Did you tell him? _Lissa said through the bond.

I nodded and smiled. I felt happiness through the bond

" Hello, Dimitri" Lissa said to Dimitri. Then Christian walked into the door.

" Hello, Lissa" Dimitri said and nodded.

" Hey, Sparky" I said to Christian.

" Hey, Rosie" Christian said with a smile.

" Would you like to join us for dinner?" I invited Lissa and Christian.

" I would love to" Lissa said happily.

Then the twins saw Lissa and Christian and ran to them and said " Auntie Lissa, Uncle Chrissie".

Lissa picked up Josephine and said " Hello little angel" smiling brightly. Christian picked up Joseph and just smiled.

Then we walked to the dining table and sat down. When Lissa started to eat her meatball, she started to throw up but luckily Lissa ran to the bathroom fast enough. I followed her and help her clean up. Then we went back to the table.

" Lissa what's wrong" Christian asked her looking very worried about her.

" I don't know I just don't feel good" Lissa said not looking so good.

I was thinking in my mind maybe Lissa is pregnant. So I went into the kitchen and poured milk into a glass and took the glass of milk to Lissa.

" Drink it" I said smiling at her.

She nodded and then when the glass of milk got close to her nose, she ran to the bathroom and threw up then she came out and sat down.

" What did you do to her, Rose" Christian said looking a little upset with me.

" It was a test" I said with a big smile on my face.

" To prove what?" Lissa asked me with a frown on her face.

" Congrats,your pregnant, Lissa" I said to Lissa.

" Are you sure I'm pregnant" Lissa said with an unsure face.

" Yes! I'm sure, that happened to me" I said to her.

" Well it's not my fault I'm feeling this way" Lissa said looking happy.

" You're right, it's Christian" I said as I was glaring at him.

Christian just smiled. I was happy to know that Lissa is pregnant finally she can really understand me.

" Tell me more about being pregnant" Lissa asked me while everyone was eating their dinner.

" You get emotional and it's up to Christian who is staying with you 24/7 not to make you angry cuz if he does, things are really gonna get ugly" I said to Lissa.

Dimitri and Lissa laughed. Christian just looked blank. " Uncle Chrissie did you just see a ghost" Josephine asked with a big smile on her face.

" Uncle Chrissie just got father-lized, sweetheart" I said to Josephine.

Then everyone just laughed except for Christian.

" Don't worry honey, I won't kill you yet" Lissa said to Christian who just looked pale than ever.

We all laughed. Then we finished eating our food and everyone helped to clean up.

" Thank you, Rose" Lissa said to me.

" Anytime" I said and hugged her and Christian.

" Where are the little angels" Lissa asked me. Then that snapped and I started to look around and there they were sleeping on the couch.

" They're asleep on the couch" I said to Lissa.

" Oh, wouldn't want to wake them" Lissa said smiling and left with christian leaving me with Dimitri and the twins.

I smiled, and said to Dimitri " We should put them in bed"

Dimitri nodded and smiled and I smiled back. We walked over to the twins. Dimitri picked up Joseph and I picked up Josephine and we put them in their beds.

I told both of them I love them and goodnight. Dimitri and I went downstairs and Dimitri said " I have to go and find Lord Badica"

I nodded and then he kissed me and left. And telling the truth it was a good kiss then I heard Josephine screamed and I ran as fast as I could to her bedroom and she wasn't there but a letter was.

_Dear Rose_

_you took the person I love the most away from me and now I am doing that to you_

_say goodbye to your children before it's to late_

_T.O_

that's what the letter said, I was angry, shock and scared. That bitch tasha I'm going to kill her, Then I heard Joseph yelled" Mommy"

I ran to his room he wasn't there and I didn't waste anytime taking the letter with me, I ran to court and I was crying and I found Lissa, Christian and Adrian talking then they saw me they said at the same time" What happened,Rose"

" T-Tasha took the twins, she took them when they were sleeping!" I said as I was crying.

" Go find Dimitri and I will report to the Queen and the guardians" Lissa said looking very worried.

I nodded and ran around the court trying to find Dimitri but instead I found Lord Badica and I asked him" Lord Badica I am so sorry to disturb you, but I must asked you Have you seen Guardian Belikov?"

" No, I haven't seen him and he is late for his duty to guard me" Lord Badica said to looking very serious. It was weird of Dimitri to be late, he was always the one on time. Then I started to looked around the court yard and I found his stake lying around on the grass near the woods. Then I realized that Dimitri must have been taken too. Shit!I ran to Lissa who was talking to the Queen.

" Auntie Tatiana Tasha took Guardian Belikov" I said quickly. Tatiana looked shocked.

" Find Guardian Belikov and Josephine and Joseph Hathaway, All Guardians are allowed to kill Natasha Ozera on sight" Tatiana said loud and clear and all the Guardians nodded and left the room in ! for 5 years Tasha doesn't attack or do anything but now! That Bitch is going to die in my hands painfully.

I went back to my house and I found another letter by the front door. I opened it and it said.

_Bring the guardians with you. your son and daughter will DIE!_

_Meet me alone at Summer love Cafe_

_T.O_

I was so scared and angry. I went to the Queen and said " You need to stop the guardians now if you don't my children will die" and I showed her the letter, her eyes went wide and were filled with anger.

" Stop the guardians" Tatiana ordered.

" I need a car" I said to Tatiana.

Tatiana nodded and I went to the court's garage and took the SUV and drove almost 100m/h and I got but the shop was all dark the lights were off.

I slowly pull out my stake and slowly opened the door and there she was sitting at a table and I saw Dimitri and the twins all tied up and had duct tape over their mouths and they were on the floor and were struggling around trying to get out but they couldn't.

I gasped I was so shock. Joseph and Josephine were trying to call me mommy but they couldn't. I felt so helpless.

" Hello Rose, Haven't seen you in a while" Tasha said coldly.

" What do you want, Tasha" I said coldly. I really want to kill that Bitch.

Then Tasha grabbed Josephine's neck from behind and pull her up to her feet, I was mad at her for doing that to my daughter.

" You see this stupid little girl here, she is the future bloodwhore and everyone is going to treat her as garbage in the mud, she means nothing to anyone and she will end up being dead on the road to nowhere people will just walk right over her" Tasha said with a smile on her disgusting face.

I looked at Dimitri I saw anger and hatred in his eyes then I looked at Joseph who was crying and so was Josephine.

Then I felt nausea in my stomach and I knew it a stirgoi behind me knocked me out.

**Sorry this took so long. I'm starting to write 4 here so wait and review ... Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4 Love is Hell!

**The Missing Heart chapter 4**

**Please Review and give me ideas for the story.**

**Thank you for reading my story.**

**love y'all :D**

**Rose's Point of view**

I woke up and saw my children and Dimitri all tied up and unconscious but no duct tape on their mouth Good! but I was tied up to a metal ! Then Tasha came in and said " Finally you're awake" with an evil smile on her face.

" What do you want, Tasha" I said feeling really weak. I wanted to kill Tasha for everything she has done to my family.

" You see Rose this wouldn't happen if you hadn't come back to the academy, Dimka would have been mine and only mine" Tasha said angrily.

Sorry I didn't expect to fall in love with my mentor either, Bitch!.

" I pity you Tasha for not knowing the feeling of being truly in love with someone who actually love you back" I said putting my chin up high.

This Bitch really has problems with the meaning of the word LOVE!

" You deserved to die!" Tasha said out loud being a real bitch.

" Don't you understand the word love" I asked her trying to be calm and more controlling.

" I always have" Tasha said looking really evil.

" Your love is selfishness, Tasha" I said looking right into her eyes. I saw anger and hatred.

" Yes it is, because of you" Tasha said angrily.

" No!, Love is sacrifice, Love is death, love is pain, love is giving, love is caring, love is letting go, love is forgiveness, love is hate, love is anger, love is starting over again, love is taking, love is saving and YOU! Tasha Ozera don't understand LOVE!" I shouted at her in anger. She flinched.

She stayed quiet for a little while, She looked mostly shocked and tears were starting to form around her eyes.

" I could have gone to kill you Tasha and take Dimitri back with me but I didn't" I said to her as tears were starting to form around my eyes too.

" Why did this had to happen to me, WHYYYYYY!" Tasha screamed out loud and crying.

" I cried for many months but then after I had my children I actually could smile about it because now I know what it feels like to be truly in love with someone and I'm not gonna cry about it because it ended" I said as tears were running down my cheeks.

Wow! Rose Hathaway sounded very wise but it was true. I almost couldn't believe I said all of that.

" You will die no matter what happens" Tasha said as she left the room.

I knew she understand me I can tell she was hurt. Then I looked at the twins and Dimitri. Then our gazes lock and Dimitri said " That was very wise, Roza" and smiled.

" I can't believe I just said all of that" I said to Dimitri feeling unbelieveable and a little shock.

" My wrists hurts" Josephine said looking really worn out and tired.

" Me too" Joseph said with a painful look on his face.

" I'm so sorry, honey" I said feeling I am like a terrible mother. Not to be able to protect my children.

" Don't worry, Roza" Dimitri said looking very worried then he tried to move closer to Joseph and untying the rope that tied Joseph's wrists from behind his back which that looks really hard to do. He untied Joseph and said" Untie your sister" looking very worried.

Then Joseph untied his sister and Josephine walked over to me and untied me, God! My kids are so smart just like their parents. Joseph went to Dimitri and untied him.

Now! it's time to go and kill that Bitch! Royal or not Rose Hathaway doesn't care. No one hurts my family and goes live a happy life without me messing it up.

Dimitri came over and hugged me I immediately put my arms around his neck. I miss hugging him, then I hugged the twins and said " Mommy and Daddy are going to get you out of here" They nodded and smiled.

**I'm sorry this is so short I had a lot of work to do**

**I'm so sorry for some stupid mistakes in there :(**

**thank you for reading my story**


	5. Chapter 5 Author's note

**Hi**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated so long**

**I'm planning to write and finish this because it shows responsibility and respect to my readers.**

**I want to write this chapter in Lissa's pov but I'm not very good at writing her pov so give me time to go and read some stories in lissa's pov**

**and improve my writing skill**

**If you have nothing to read please read Family Bond and A Child's love**

**Read Family Bond first so you understand A child's love better.**

**Please Review these stories.**

**Thank you**


End file.
